


Witchy

by NightSymphony



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSymphony/pseuds/NightSymphony
Summary: This story is about my MC Maxine and the character Rocco. I will also be using experiences from his Twitter account.  I am assuming that because you are reading this that you have also played Love Island the Game. Because of this, I will not be describing what the characters and the places look like in much detail. I am writing this mostly for me. I will try to stay true to events and character personalities in the game, but this is also my story and I will be changing a few things. I probably will not be doing things the way the TV show does either. This is a work in progress, and because I suffer from migraines constantly it may take me a while to update. Sorry.1/29/20 - I apologize. I probably will not be continuing this any time soon. I just don't feel it anymore.
Relationships: Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Villa: Day 1

Maxine sat at the edge of the pool, her feet lightly kicking the water. So much had happened in the past hour, arriving at the villa, meeting all the girls, picking a boy to couple with it...it was all a little overwhelming, now it was finally time to relax and breathe a little. She brushed a long strand of crimson hair behind her ear and turned to look at the man sitting next to her. Her emerald eyes found his and she got lost in the various shades of yellows and greens, reminding her of a Spring meadow. A huge smile spread across his face, making small lines appear in the corners of those eyes, and when he spoke she melted a little at his deep Irish accent, smooth as cream.

Rocco: “So, you picked me…”

Maxine: “You noticed that, did you?” She raised a brow in amusement.

Rocco: “I guess we should get to know each other. Ask me anything.” He was watching her, those eyes full of thoughts unknown.

Maxine: “So, why did you come on Love Island? What are you looking for?”

Rocco looked away from her and down at the water. He ran his fingers through his long, wavey chestnut-colored hair, thinking of a good way to answer the question before turning his attention back to her.

Rocco: “Well, the simple answer is love, of course. I definitely think that two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match, and I think I made have made a pretty good start already.” He winked at her. “The complex answer would be, I’m looking for someone who gets me. Someone who’s energy vibes with my own, ya know? I travel a lot, it’s hard to find someone to connect to when you’re never in one place for long. Maybe I’m looking for someone to come home to. How about you? What are you looking for here?”

Maxine bit her bottom lip as she pondered his question. This man was practically a stranger, should be open herself up to him. He answered her question honestly, she might as well do the same.

Maxine: “Love is always the simple answer. I just got out of a long term relationship about a year ago. That relationship was full of lies, but I’m ready to move on now. So, I suppose I’m looking for someone I can trust. I travel a lot too, at least I used to…”

Rocco: “What made you stop? If that’s not too personal…”

Maxine: “No, it’s fine. I’ll answer. I used to be the singer in a band called “Witchy”, my ex was the lead guitarist. We did a lot of tours, so we traveled a lot. After we broke up, the band suffered. Of course, he left. My heart was no longer in it and all the band members went their separate ways.” She shrugged and forced a smile.

Rocco: “Damn. I’m sorry that happened to you. Look at us, we’ve only known each other for 10 minutes and we’re already sharing parts of our lives. This is a good sign, I think.” He flashed a smile at her and she laughed. “Alright, ask me another question.”

Maxine: “Ok, umm… what is one thing you would change about your life?”

Rocco: “Can I say meeting you sooner?” He bit his bottom lip and gave her a sultry look. She rolled her eyes at him.

Maxine: “Wow...what cheese.”

Rocco: “Is it cheesy if it’s honest? Well, alright. I suppose it would have been starting my travels even earlier. I only have one life. I need to make sure I see as much of the world as I can. This is fun, it’s like being interviewed. Ask me something else.”

Maxine: “You’re right, this is fun. Let’s see… oh… I know. What’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?” She flashed him a wicked grin and he laughed.

Rocco: “In the back of a rival’s food van. I was doing a big European tour, following all the major festivals in my van one summer. The money was great, the music was amazing, and the odd fling here and there didn’t hurt either. I kept bumping into this one woman, who was pretty much selling the same stuff as me, except she gave everyone an extra pickle. Of course, I had to offer two pickles to keep customers up. So she started giving out three. It got to the point where we were basically giving out a jar of pickles to every customer. One day I banged on the back of her van to try and put an end to it, but we had spent weeks watching each other cook over a hot grill all day and when she opened the door she gave me this look… we used the hot dog buns as a cushion.”

There was a brief moment of silence while they looked at each other and then she burst out laughing.

Maxine: “Oh my goddess… what a story. I’m so glad I asked you that question.” His laughter echoed her own.

Rocco: “I’m glad you asked me too, now it’s only fair you answer the question yourself.” 

Maxine: “Alright, let me think. Oh… It was on top of an altar in the middle of some old Pagan ruins. My ex and I had hiked there one night, it was a full moon and the energy of the place was electric. I’m a witch and I wanted to give a little offering to the spirits of the place. We found a huge stone slab in the middle of this hedge. He got the idea that it had been used for ancient sex rituals and that we should honor the old gods by using it. So, yeah… Let's just say the gods were very pleased.”

Rocco bit his lip as he looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Who was this woman sitting next to him? She was intriguing, sexy, and wild. He had to know her better.

Rocco: “Wow! I’ve had sex in a lot of places, but never in Pagan ruins. I might have to remedy that someday... I am loving this conversation. I am so looking forward to getting to know you better.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her cheek, his hair tickling her. The sound of the other islanders laughing interrupted the moment. “I guess we should get to know the others a little bit better, too…”

Maxine: “You’re right. Chat more later, though…?”

Rocco: “Oh yeah, for sure.” He stood up and then helped her up as well. He held onto her hand a few seconds longer than necessary, looking down at his golden tanned skin mixed with her creamy white. His fingers tingled a little and he quickly let her go. 

They joined the others in the garden. A table with champagne on ice and ten champagne flutes greeted them. Rocco walked up and opened a bottle, bubbles spilling downing the sides. He poured a glass and handed it to Maxine and then poured himself one. They clicked their two glasses together before taking small sips.

Rocco: “I love the first part of a new adventure. I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast, there were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar…” He was interrupted by Hope.

Hope: “Sounds like a great story, but why don’t the rest of you men fetch us some drinks?” The men all nod and make their way towards the table. Rocco took another sip and turned to look at Maxine.

Rocco: “Want to join us or spend some time with the girls?” Maxine smiled at him and joined the boys over at the table. She had already spent a lot of time with the girls and didn’t even know the other boys yet. They all greeted her warmly while pouring drinks.

Gary: “I don’t blame you for coming with us, to be honest. Hannah is already starting to wind me up.” He looked annoyed as he poured another glass for her.

Bobby: “So it’s going well for you guys, then?” He smirked.

Gary: “It’s only the first day, to be fair. She is stunning, but what was that stuff she was saying about this place being like a romance novel?”

Maxine: “Oh, Gary. I like her. She is really sweet, and anyway, isn’t finding love what we’re all here for?”

Gary: “I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff. I guess I’m just more about the real world. Love isn’t all rose petals, you know. It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad. “

Rocco: “Toast? You can’t win love with toast, my friend. I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about, for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don’t know how.” He smiled at Maxine and winked at her. She smiled back.

Maxine: “I agree with Rocco. Love should be romantic and creative. It should make you want to sing love songs and dance under the light of the moon.”

Rocco: “This is what I’m saying. Love is like a beautiful flower, and we water it with our emotions.”

Gary glared at Rocco, obviously not agreeing.

Noah: “I hate to break up the party lads, but shouldn’t we take some of these drinks back to the girls?”

They all nodded and walked back to the girls. Rocco took Maxine’s hand and they lingered behind, looking into each other’s eyes a moment before joining the others. Suddenly the sound of a cell phone beeping interrupts. Gary pulled out his phone.

Gary: “Guys! I got a text! It says… **Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.**”

They all sat down their glasses and walked over to the firepit. There were two stacks of cards set out. One was marked “Truth” and the other was marked “Dare”.

Hope: “Oh my gosh. I haven’t played this since high school.”

Rocco: “This is not what I was expecting at all.” He looks a little worried. “I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we made up.”

Lottie: “I don’t even want to think about the kinds of questions you’d ask.” He smirked and winked at her before turning to look at Maxine.

Rocco: “Maxine knows…”

Hope shook her head and took the first card. She picked dare and gave Noah a foot massage. Maxine goes next.

Rocco: “Be spontaneous! Choose dare!” She nodded and choose dare.

Hope: “Take a selfie and text it to the hottest Islander!”

Maxine took out her phone and took a selfie of herself blowing a kiss. She sent it to Rocco. He smiled when his phone beeped.

Rocco: “Thanks for choosing me! I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here. ” He blew her a kiss back.

Maxine: “I coupled up with you, didn’t I?” She pretended to grab the kiss and put it in an imaginary pocket.

Hannah: “Aww! You two are already so sweet together!”

The game continued. Marisol told the group she was bi and picked Rocco to go next. He flashed her a flirty smile and picked dare.

Hope: “Kiss the Islander you fancy most.”

Rocco: “I feel like I’ve only met you all, but I don’t even have to think about this one.” He smirked and walked right over to Maxine, leaning in for a kiss. She pulled him towards her and ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him passionately. A jolt of energy passed through her causing goosebumps to form on her arms. His lips were cool and tasted like the champagne they had been drinking. She bit his bottom lip a little and pulled away. He stood there in shock a moment before a huge grin appeared on his face. The other Islanders cheered.

Rocco: “Wow! That was amazing. I love that you went there. It was like our auras were one…”

Hope: “Anyway, moving on…”

The game continued until there were no more cards left. Suddenly another phone started to beep.

Marisol. “I’ve got a text!!! It says… **Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest!**”

The girls all headed to the dressing room to get ready, chatting about whether the “special guest” would be a male or female and how they were thinking about their couples.

Hannah: “What about you, Maxine? How are things going with Rocco?"

Maxine “I think we’re doing very well. We’re really connecting.“

Hannah: “That kiss was like something out of fairy tale.” She looked away, a dreamy expression on her face.

They all finished getting ready. Maxine slipped on a sexy little black dress, finished her make-up and went outside. The girls walked over to the lawn where the boys were waiting. Rocco’s eyes roamed over her body, he whistled in approval.

Rocco: “I didn’t see any stars in the sky tonight, the most heavenly body was standing right next to me...” Maxine smiled, a soft blush spreading to her cheeks. He handed her a glass of champagne. “Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with you. I could teach you the constellations.”

Maxine: “I would love that.” She smiled and took a sip of her champagne. The sound of a phone beeping interrupted once again.

Hannah: “I’ve got a text!! **Islanders, please go to the fire pit and get ready to meet your new arrival.**

As they all walked away, Rocco pulled Maxine aside.

Maxine: “What’s up?”

Rocco: “Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. That kiss during Truth or Dare… that was good, right? I didn’t just imagine that?”

Maxine: “I chose you this morning, and we kissed this afternoon. What’s not to like? And yeah, it was amazing.”

Rocco: “It’s so interesting to me how quickly a group of people start gossiping and flirting when they’re all on holiday. It’s like being a teenager again. Can I ask you, now we’re in private, where’s your head at. What are you thinking about you and me?”

Maxine: “I think we have something. I felt it when we kissed, and that conversation this morning. I’d like this to continue.”

Rocco: “I’m glad you said that.” He took a deep breath, relieved. “I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper. But… it has only been one day. I’m not making a decision now or anything like that. I want to get to know everyone in here.”

Maxine: “Yeah. I get you. If we find a connection with someone else, we should give it a try.”

Rocco: “Right! I’m a free spirit! I don’t know if I’m ready to tie myself down yet…”

The conversation was interrupted by Lottie telling them to hurry up, the new Islander was coming. They hurried down to the fire pit as the sound of clicking stilettos on stone filled the air. One of the most beautiful women Maxine had ever seen came into view. Rocco whistled under his breath. Priya introduced herself and the boys all jumped up to meet her. Maxine stayed back with Hannah and Lottie a moment before introducing herself. After a friendly conversation with Priya, it was starting to get rather late.

The party wound down and everyone began to get ready for bed. Maxine slipped on a cute little black silk negligee. She wasn’t really that tired yet and decided to go outside for some air. After a few moments alone, staring at the moon, Rocco joined her on the daybed.

Maxine: “Hey gorgeous!”

Rocco: “And hello to you, too.” He flashed her a smile. His eyes roamed over her body. She looked damn sexy in that negligee, all he could think of was taking her into bed and ripping it off, he bit his bottom lip a moment before shaking his head clear from those dirty thoughts. “It looks like everyone’s in bed but us. It’s our first night as a couple… I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better and I thought, there’s one way I know what’s great for that. How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?”

Maxine: “I’m looking forward to it. I would be crazy not to.”

Rocco: “I’m so glad you said that!” He took a deep breath. “I was so much more nervous than I was expecting!” He smiled and edged closer to her until their knees touched. A cool breeze caused them both to shiver slightly. He wrapped one arm around her and she could feel his body heat keeping her warm. “You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad you chose me to couple with.” He looked into her eyes, his fingers moved slowly down her arm. She quietly slid closer and brushed her nose against his cheek. Her hand reached up to his face and drew his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, but just as electric as before. When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes. “You’re radiant, Maxine.” He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his fingers lingering against her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more passion. She wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. His hand squeezed her shoulder and pushed her against him, only the thin silk of her nightgown separating their skin. His tongue forced open her lips and twirled around hers. Her body grew hot and she became slightly dizzy. He bit her bottom lip and they pulled apart. She opened her eyes, Rocco looked at her, his eyes sparkling. When he spoke he was a little breathless. “Your aura, you’ve got a light pink glow around you. Normally it’s dark red. I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now.” Maxine’s cheeks flushed. “That was nice. I can’t believe we kissed on the first night, and it wasn’t a dare this time.”

From inside, they heard the faint sound of a phone beeping.

Priya: “Guys, come over here! I have a text!!! **Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable.**”

All the girls looked upset. Rocco looked at Maxine, concern in his eyes. He took her hand and everyone went back into the bedroom. Rocco moved aside the blankets and sheets, laying down on the right side of the bed, as Maxine laid down and got comfortable he slid over and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Rocco: “Good night, beautiful.”

Maxine: “Sweet dreams, Rocco.”

She quickly fell asleep, feeling at peace in his arms.


	2. The Villa: Day 2

Maxine awoke to an empty bed. She must have slept in because all the other beds were empty, except one, Noah and Hope’s. She snuck out so as not to disturb them and went to go get dressed. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, ate it and went outside. The other islander were all lounging by the pool. Rocco noticed her approach and waved her over. Priya smiled and welcomed her as well.

Priya: “Hey, Maxine. I’m just quizzing the boys a bit, trying to learn a bit about the couples here. I need to figure out my options, you know?”

Maxine: “Well, who do you think is the fittest boy here?” She sat down next to Rocco, he flashed her a smile and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

Priya: “I feel like I can’t just pick based on who’s the fittest. It’s about feeling a connection with someone, right?” She looked at Rocco.

Rocco: “Absolutely. Do you believe in vibes?”

Priya: “As in vibrators?” Rocco raised a brow at her.

Rocco: “Vibrations! Like, positive vibes!”

Priya: “Oh my gosh!” She looked a little embarrassed.

Everyone started laughing. The conversation shifted to various other topics, Maxine wasn’t really paying attention until…

Rocco: “Hey, Maxine. You seem like you’re in your own little world. Penny for your thoughts?”

Maxine: “Huh? Oh… my thoughts are all over the place…”

Rocco: “I like to use rhythm and rhyme to organize my thoughts.”

Gary: “Got any rhymes about churros? I was thinking I could really go for one right now.“

Rocco: “Churros are quite rhythmic, it’s true, but no! I mostly make up rhymes about love and travel.“

Priya: “How are churros rhythmic?” Rocco ran his fingers through his soft curls and gazed at Priya from beneath long lashes.

Rocco: “Maybe you’d like to find out?”

Maxine rolled her eyes. What a huge flirt he was, but so was she. It’s hard not to flirt with attractive people, just as long as no one acted on it. Priya looked at Maxine, and when she saw that she wasn’t upset she giggled a little.

Priya: “You’re too much, Rocco. Maybe I need to pick a more quiet guy. What’s the deal with Noah and Hope?”

Maxine: “They’re still in bed. They seem to be getting way too serious.”

Priya: “Do you think I have any chance with him?”

Rocco: “Unlikely. They’re really going for that ‘power couple’ vibe already.”

Priya looked at Maxine and Rocco. They were still holding hands. She raised a brow.

Priya: “And how strong are you two now, after last night?”

Rocco: “I think we’re also one of the stronger couples” He turned his head to look at Maxine, he flashed her a smile before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. A soft smile played on her lips.

Maxine: “Well, we did have a little kiss last night…”

Priya: “Interesting, but in general though, do you feel strong in your couple, Maxine?”

Maxine: “I do. Last night was perfect. I feel even stronger with Rocco than before.” She turned to look into his eyes. His smile grew even wider and he squeezed her hand again. He was mesmerized.

Priya sighed and looked around at everyone.

Priya: “I really like everyone here, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset. I need to go think about this.” She stood up and walked towards to kitchen.

Rocco: “Maxine. Can we go talk somewhere private?” He let her hand go and stood up. “If you want to, that is. I’ll be over by the daybeds.”

Everyone got up and left to wander their separate ways. Maxine sat there a little longer, looking at the water. She bit her lip as she thought about the situation. If Priya picked Rocco she would be single and in danger of leaving. Who else could she couple with? She didn’t really have any feelings for the other boys, they are all more like friends. She sighed and stood up. Time to go see what Rocco wanted to talk about. He smiled when she walked up and say down beside him on the daybed.

Rocco: “You’re looking hotter than a spicy falafel, Maxine. That bikini is something else. I wanted to say something earlier… "

Maxine: “This ol’ thing? Thank you, Rocco. What did you want to talk about?”

Rocco: “Right to it… when you told Priya you felt really solid with me, did you mean it?”

Maxine: “Yes, that’s really how I feel.”

Rocco: “Oh good! It was a bold move saying it in front of everyone. I was afraid you’d try to keep your options open now that Priya is here. I don’t want Priya to pick me. I don’t feel a connection with her as I do with you. I want to find a way for us to stay together.” Rocco slid closer to her and leaned in for a kiss. Maxine traced her fingers along his jawline and leaned forward so their lips touched. That now-familiar spark traveled from their lips down her body. His mouth was warm and soft, his tongue traced the line of her lower lip. He smiled and pulled back.

Rocco: “I kept daydreaming about our kiss last night. I was hoping we could repeat it. ”

Maxine smiled and leaned in again, her lips brushed his a moment before gently moving along his jawline towards his neck. He shivered and his arms coiled around her waist. She flickered her tongue against his ear lobe and he moaned softly.

Rocco: “You’re killing me, Maxine. That feels amazing.” He turned his head to kiss her neck softly before pulling away. He cupped her cheeks between his palms and looked into her eyes. “You are amazing!” He let her face go and pulled her closer, she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. “Has anyone ever told you you’re a really sensual kisser?”

Maxine: “No. You really think so?”

Rocco: “Definitely. You’ve got an electric energy. Look at my arms.” He held out his arm to show you his goosebumps. “I think we’ve got great chemistry.” He stretched and looked down at her thoughtfully. “As much as I don’t want this moment to end, we should go join the others, be social and all that.” He kissed her forehead and let her go. She nodded and got up, he got up as well, took her hand and they walked together to the pool where the others had gathered. They sat down on a couple of free bean bags.

The conversation was just starting to get interesting when a familiar beeping sound drew everyone’s attention.

Maxine: "That's me. I've got a text! **“Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple with. All Islanders must now gather at the fire pit.”**

All around the fire pit, the Islanders gathered in their couples. The mood felt subdued and anxious. Rocco reached for Maxine’s hand, his fingers slipped reassuring between hers.

Rocco: “If she picks me, we can still end up together again. We can pick each other the next chance we get.” She nodded.

Maxine: “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

The sound of a door opening made the Islanders all turn in unison. Priya’s high heels ominously clicked as she walked over to them. She stopped and took her position at the fire pit, facing everyone.

Priya: “I never thought I’d be here in his position. I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But, I came to the Villa to find love, so… even though someone might be upset, I have to go with my heart. I really like everyone here. This is really hard! So that’s why the boy I want to couple up with tonight is… Rocco.”

All eyes suddenly fell on Maxine. Rocco squeezed her hand tightly before reluctantly letting go. She sighed and looked at Priya.

Maxine: “I know you had to pick someone. I just wish you had told me first. I don’t know what else to say…”

Priya frowned and looked down, sadness in her eyes.

Priya: "I'm sorry, Maxine..."

Rocco: “This… will take some time to get used to…” He smiled softly at Maxine before getting up and going to stand next to Priya. She took his hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile, but it did not reach his eyes. 

That night, all the girls were in the dressing room getting ready for the evening. Hannah turned to Maxine.

Hannah: “Are you alright, Maxine? Priya isn’t here at the moment. How do you really feel?”

Maxine: “Priya was in a tough position. Am I happy about her picking Rocco, of course not, but she had to pick someone. Besides, that's how this game is played, right? There will be another recoupling soon. I can get him back..."

Hannah: “I’m glad we can be mature about all this.”

Marisol: “We can’t afford to get salty when people are true to themselves. You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn’t change that and your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway, so you might as well be upfront. That’s why people sleepwalk. Their sleeping mind is taking them where their waking mind won’t let them go. That’s why I always wake up in stationery cupboards. “

Everyone looked at her in confusion. She smiled, seemingly with no intention of explaining.

Maxine: “I always wake up in the loo, does that mean my subconscious mind needs to pee?”

They all exploded into fits of giggles.

Marisol: “Anyway, now that you’re single, Maxine… you’re going to have to hurt someone. You’ll have to take one of our men if you don’t want to get dumped. “

Every face in the room turns to look at Maxine, watching her response.

Maxine: “I don’t really have a choice, but If I can avoid hurting you girls, I will.” Marisol put a hand on Maxine's shoulder and sighed.

Marisol: “It’s hard to accept that someone is going to get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that. Someone’s toes have to get stepped on. There’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys. Of course, but it seems a bit soon when Priya’s only just arrived. “

Hope: “Sorry to interrupt, but it everyone ready? Let’s get back out there.”

They all left, leaving Maxine alone to get ready. She was single now and had to look extra good if she wanted to catch the boys’ attention. She also wanted to look good for Rocco so he would miss her a little more. She slipped on a tight red mini-dress with some black high-heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and applied some dark red lipstick. She was ready, she gave herself a wink and left to go join the others.

Music greeted her as she went outside. Everyone was talking in their couples and she didn’t want to interrupt. She took a seat on a swing and looked up at the night sky. Rocco left the others and went to the bar to make some mocktails. He noticed Maxine sitting by herself and waved her over.

Rocco: “Damn, Maxine. Last time I saw an outfit that gorgeous I was trapped in an elevator with a bunch of supermodels in Paris. They’ve got nothing on you, though.” He winked at her before running a hand through his hair and turning his attention back to the drinks. “Try some of this. The flavors will help you balance your chakra, but the final ingredient is always you. Remember that.”

Maxine: “What exactly am I drinking here?” She took the glass he was handing her and looked at it. It smelled horrible and something was floating on top.

Rocco: “A couple of things. The key ingredient is spit from a rare poisonous frog.”

Maxine: “That sounds dangerous!”

Rocco: “Not If your heart is unburdened by guilt. Anyway, we don’t get those frogs here, so I used orange juice instead.”

Maxine lifted it up to her lips…

Rocco: “Wait. We can’t drink before we’ve honored the ancient tradition. We have to go round in a circle admitting our greatest shames to protect ourselves from the poison. I’ll go first. “ He became still, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I told my mates I hiked all 600 kilometers of the Slovenian Mountain Trail, but the thing is… I stopped at 420.” He exhaled. “That felt like a weight has been lifted. Your turn.”

Maxine closed her eyes and thought a moment. A thought popped into her head and she smirked. She opened her eyes and looked at Rocco.

Maxine: “I once told this woman that her baby looked delicious and I was going to cut it up and put it in my stew.”

Rocco just looked at her with a raised brow. She flashed him a wicked grin before taking a sip of the mocktail. It burned a little as it went down her throat. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. She could taste the orange juice and a faint taste of cinnamon lingered in her mouth.

Maxine: “Wow, Rocco, that was… interesting.”

Rocco: “Then you must have been the interesting ingredient.” He smiled and came over to stand beside her. He leaned back against the bar with a sigh. “Alright, let’s chat. I’m sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it now?”

Maxine: “Rocco, It’s not your fault she chose you. I still want us to work.”

Rocco: “Yeah, I feel like we’re aligned on, like, another plane of emotion, you know?" He winked at her before moving closer. She lightly brushed his arm with her fingers.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Maxine turned around to see Priya, an amused look on her face.

Priya: “Can I get you guys anything. A condom perhaps?” She laughed. “Don’t look so guilty. It’s why we’re all here, isn’t it? To flirt?”

Rocco: “We were just finishing up.”

Priya kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking away and disappearing inside the Villa. Rocco gave Maxine an apologetic look.

Rocco: “I better go find where she’s gone off to.” He walked away, glancing over his shoulder as he left.

She sighed and gulped down the mocktail, letting the burning pain in her throat numb her thoughts for a few seconds. She heard the others getting ready for bed and a thought just occurred to her. Rocco is gonna be with Priya tonight. She didn’t want to see that and decided it was best to sleep outside on one of the daybeds. She was actually looking forward to it. Back home she slept outside under the stars a lot. It was peaceful and she felt more connected. She went and put on her nightclothes and started getting the bed ready when she heard the patter of bare feet heading her way. She turned and saw Lottie walk up beside her. She sat down on the bed.

Lottie: “I thought I’d come and keep you company for the night. Us witches need to stick together.”

Lottie nestled into the sheets and peeked out about the blanket. Maxine got in next to her. Her fingers brushed through Maxine’s hair, separating out a strand to braid while they talked. It was a really nice conversation about beaches and forests and how they both grew up knowing they were different. It grew quiet, Maxine thought Lottie had fallen asleep and turned to look at her, but she was deep in thought, almost conflicted. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were pressed together.

Maxine: “What’s wrong?”

Lottie: “I’m trying to figure out of it’s my place to tell you about… stuff.” She gestured to the bedroom window. “Priya and Rocco. I could tell you…” 

Maxine: “Yes. Tell me everything.” Lottie smirked and sat up.

Lottie: “I thought you’d want to know. I know I would. They’re keeping it really PG tonight. They're not even spooning. How does it feel when you think about them being in the same bed together?”

Maxine: “Honestly, it was bothering me quite a bit, which is why I'm out here, but after what you just told me, I feel better. Rocco told me he doesn't feel anything for her."

Lottie: “I'm glad I could make you feel a little better. Hey, I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise. Good night, Maxine.”

Maxine: “Good night, Lottie.” She turned over and closed her eyes but sleep did not come for a long time, too many thoughts filled her mind. Eventually, she dozed off.


	3. The Villa: Day 3

Maxine felt someone’s finger brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, thinking that perhaps it was Lottie. A sleepy smile formed on her lips as she saw that it was Rocco. She looked over to where Lottie had been, it was empty. She must have gone back to her bed in the middle of the night.

Rocco: “Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just couldn’t help myself. You look so beautiful in the mornings. No make-up, your hair a mess. Natural.”

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was rather early, the sun had just started to rise. Soft shades of pinks and purples filled the sky.

Maxine: “What are you doing here, so early?” She mumbled, her brain still foggy.

Rocco: “I always try to get up early to watch the sunrise. It’s peaceful and sets the mood for a good day. Watch with me?”

They sat together for several minutes, watching the sun before he signed and turned his attention back to her.

Rocco: “The others will probably be awake soon. I should go, it looks bad for me to be sitting here with you when I should be with Priya. I’m gonna go have some breakfast.” He smiled and got up, looking at her one more time before going inside.

Maxine got up, fixed the bed and went into the dressing room to change. After fixing her hair, putting on make-up and slipping on a light green bikini, she entered the kitchen. Rocco had already left, she heard Hannah and Gary talking in the bedroom, but couldn’t make out the words. She made herself some scrambled eggs with tomatoes, ate and then went outside. Several people were lounging around in various places. She went to go join Hope and Noah on one of the day beds. He was busy painting her nails. They both looked up when they saw her coming and smiled.

Maxine: “You two are adorable.” Noah blushed and Hope smiled widely.

Hope: “We are aren’t we? Maybe you can help me figure out this song he keeps humming since you’re a singer and all. Go on, babe. Do it again.”

Noah hummed a few bars of “Africa” by Toto. Maxine guessed what it was. Noah smiled at her and nodded.

Hope: “Good one, Maxine. I can’t believe I didn’t know it. Do another one, Noah.”

Noah thought a moment before singing “Total Eclipse of the Heart” by Bonnie Tyler. Maxine guessed right again.

Noah: “You have great taste in music, Maxine….” He looked at her thoughtfully, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Without warning, Rocco appeared, singing and strumming the strings of an air guitar. He had a decent baritone voice, perfectly in tune like he’s had a lot of practice. He was singing “Wonderwall” by Oasis. Maxine smiled and joined in. Her Mezzo-soprano mixed with his in perfect harmony.

Rocco: “That was epic, Maxine. We should jam together sometime.” His eyes sparkled as looked at her.

Hope and Noah were no longer paying attention and has started making out. Rocco smirked and walked across the lawn to the bean bags were he sat down, picking up a coffee mug and taking a sip. That must have been where he was sitting before he had come over. Maxine looked around and didn’t see Priya anywhere. She shrugged and joined him, plopping down in a bean bag next to him. He smiled at her and finished his coffee.

Maxine: “Hey Rocco. Would you like me to read your fortune? I just need your coffee cup to read the grounds from.”

Rocco: “Huh? I’m not so sure about all the coffee stuff. I understand tarot and astrology, but reading coffee grounds just sounds like something the coffee people want you to believe so you keep buying more coffee.”

Maxine: “The coffee people?”

Rocco: “Yeah. People who sell coffee. The coffee people.”

Maxine: “No! Reading coffee grounds is real. I’m not kidding! I do it all the time. Tea leaves too. I’m pretty sure that reading coffee grounds was a thing before high street coffee chains. I only offered to do the reading because I thought it might be something we both enjoyed.” She glared at him and folded her arms under her chest. He shook his head and flashed her a smile.

Rocco: “Fine, do your magic. I’ll try to believe this once.” She returned his smile and sat up a little.

Maxine: “Great. Now normally this is done with Turkish coffee, but this will have to do. I need you to make a wish. Whatever you choose will be the subject of the reading.

Rocco: “You know, I went to Turkey once...”

Maxine. “Hush and think of a wish!”

He closed his eyes and thought a moment before slowly opening them once more.

Rocco: “Alright, I’ve made my wish.”

Maxine: “Ok, now place the saucer over the mug, then you’re gonna hold it to your chest and swirl it clockwise three times. Then you need to flip it over real fast.”

He nodded and did exactly as she instructed. He passed the mug back to Maxine and they waited a few minutes for the grounds to settle. She finally removed the mug from the saucer with no problems and stared into it.

Maxine: “This is a little hard to make out… but I think I see… a triangle. Change is coming into your life. I also see a number two. This means you will have to make a choice between two different things. And last, I see a Z. This means something is going to end.” She sat the cup down and he raised a brow at her. 

Rocco: “Well, that was…something to ponder. Thank you for the reading.” He suddenly got up and took the cup.

Maxine: “Hey, where are you going.”

Rocco: “To get more coffee. Do you want some?”

Maxine: “Nah. I’m good. Thanks though.” He flashed her a smile and went to the kitchen. Suddenly her phone started beeping. “GUYS! I’ve got a text!!!” Everyone ran over to her.** “Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately.”** She looked up at the others. Rocco and Gary both stared at her. Lottie reached out and took her hand.

An hour later, Maxine was sitting in the beanbag looking at the water ripple in the pool. She was pretty sure Rocco would pick her at the recoupling later, but she really shouldn’t put her eggs in one basket. She knew Gary wasn’t happy with Hannah, maybe she should go talk to him… In fact, the more she thought about it, the only people that were happy were Noah and Hope... and even then… he had been looking at her oddly earlier. She just didn’t know what to do, but she knew she couldn’t just sit there. Before she got up, Hope sat down next to her.

Hope: “Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind. I want to help you out. I’m worried about you, Maxine. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. If you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect one of the boys to go for you, you know? You need to be thinking about your options. I’ve been talking to Noah and I reckon I’ve got the inside track on a couple of the boys. So you want to hear?”

Maxine: “Yes, it might help me. I’ve been thinking about it a lot too, and I’m not sure what to do.”

Hope: “I guess the obvious place to start is Rocco. Do you think there’s a future between you and him? I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”

Maxine: “I can get him back!”

Hope: “Sure, but what if you can’t? What if he’s over there thinking about what’s he’s going to do? If you want to survive you need to have a plan. Don’t put all your eggs in one basket. Noah did tell me one thing, but you didn’t hear this from me. Noah said Gary is into you. “

Maxine: “I don’t know. I honestly haven’t talked to him much. Maybe…”

Hope: “Alright. So go talk to Rocco and Gary. One of them is sure to pick you. Rocco spends half is life on the road, so let him imagine you on that journey with him. Ask him where you’d go traveling together. That kind of thing. As for Priya, she had better be making some other plans. I don’t see them staying together, and fair play if you can get him back from her! What a turnaround. Well, I’ll leave you now to get to it.” She patted Maxine’s shoulder and got up to go back to Noah.

Maxine started walking around, looking for Rocco. She figured she would talk to him first to see where his head was at. She found him sitting cross-legged on the daybed she has been sleeping in earlier. He was lost in thought.

Maxine: “Hey Rocco. I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

Rocco: “Oh, Maxine. Not at all, in fact, I was hoping you’d come over to talk to me. I feel like in all the excitement in the Villa, there just aren’t many chances for deep, meaningful communication. I was just thinking about those hills over there.” He pointed off into the distance.

Maxine: “Oh…and what about those hills?”

Rocco: “I’m wondering what’s behind them. I’d love to go up to the top and lay out a picnic. Take someone special up there and spend the afternoon looking up at the clouds. Good food, good chat, and then later, we’d just hit the road, see where it takes us.”

Maxine: “That’s sounds like a good adventure. I’d love to come with you. I miss the road.”

Rocco: “See, we’re on the same wavelength here I think. The spirit of adventure lives.” He looked into her eyes. “Priya has a great energy, I’m not going to lie about that. But you, on the other hand, really get me. I think we’ve got a good vibe. Do you agree?”

Maxine: “I do, I feel it every time we’re near each other. You should pick me tonight at the recoupling. “

Rocco: “I was planning on it.” He stared into her eyes for a really long time, like he was searching for something. After a few moments, he stretched and got up. “See you in a bit, Maxine.” And off he went into the kitchen.

She was about to go talk to Gary when she saw how dark the sky was starting to get. The recoupling would be soon, she better go get ready. On her way the dressing room she saw Rocco in the kitchen making a smoothie. He happened to look up as she walked by.

Rocco: “Oh, hey again. I’m just whipping up a wheatgrass smoothie. It’s great for centering your digestion this time of day. Want one?”

Maxine: “Yes, please. I love wheatgrass smoothies.”

Rocco: “Incredible choice. One wheatgrass special coming right up.” As Rocco started the blender, her phone started beeping.

Maxine: “Guys!! I’ve got a text” But the blender is too loud, no one could hear her. “Sorry, Rocco, could you just…”

Rocco: “Sorry, what? This will just be a minute.” After another moment he turns the blender off. “Now, what were you saying?”

Maxine: “I just got a text.”

Rocco: “Awesome. GUYS! Maxine’s got a text!!!”

The others come running. “What does it say?”

Maxine: **“Islanders, the recoupling will be taking please in an hour. Please get your selves ready and gather at the fire pit.” **

Everyone looked around at each other and started making their way to the dressing rooms. Rocco handed her the smoothie.

Rocco: “Here you go, Maxine.”

She took a sip, it was delicious. She could taste hints of banana and coconut. She flashed him a smile, gave him a thumbs-up, took another sip and went to go get dressed. The girls were all getting ready and chatting about who might pick them. Maxine was helping Hannah get ready when she suddenly heard Rocco’s name.

Marisol: “Me and Rocco actually have quite a lot to talk about. He’s really interested in what I’m studying at uni. You know he went to a really good university for a year and then dropped out? Did he say anything to you, Maxine?”

Maxine: “No, he hasn’t. Do you know why?”

Marisol: “He didn’t say. He went really quiet after he told me, and not the kind of quiet when you know he’s just thinking of something really deep to say.”

Lottie: “Oh my gosh, I know what you mean. He wants you to think he just came up with something deep on the spot but he’s actually been thinking about it for ages.”

Marisol: “Yeah. This wasn’t like that. I don’t think he likes to talk about his time at uni, but he told me.”

She looked at Maxine a moment and continued to get ready. Maxine thought about what she just said and suddenly felt ill. Rocco told her he would pick her, but what if he changes his mind? She hadn’t even talked to anyone else. She finished her smoothie, hoping it would settle her stomach and started thinking about what she should wear. It should be something really sexy, something would keep Rocco’s eyes on her. She picked out a skimpy back dress that was covered in shiny silver stars and crescent moons. She slipped on her black heels, applied a light coat of blood-red lipstick and was ready to go.

She stood at the fire pit with the other girls. Lottie stood on her right side and Hannah at her left. She took both of their hands and squeezed softly. Hannah gave her a weak smile. It was completely silent as everyone looked at each other. The sound of a phone beeping interrupted the silence.

Noah: “That’s me…”

He stood up and glanced at Maxine a moment before picking Hope. Another phone beeped.

Ibrahim: “I guess I’m up.”

He stood up and looked at each girl in turn. He picked Priya. A few moments later another phone beeped.

Bobby: “That’s mine.”

He jumped up and picked Lottie. Hannah sighed and squeezed Maxine’s hand even tighter. Another phone beeped.

Rocco: “My turn.”

Maxine felt her legs weaken a little as he stood up, his eyes moved between her, Hannah, and Marisol. He took a deep breath.

Rocco: “Honestly, I didn’t know that I was still looking for a girl like this when I came in, but the magnetism I feel towards her is unignorable. In a world of embers, she’s a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night. Or a moth! Oh, and she’s really hot. So, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. The girl I’d like to couple up with is…” He paused and his eyes fell on Maxine. “Maxine.”

Gary’s eyes went wide, he frowned and glared at Rocco. Maxine gasped and let go of Hannah’s hand.

Maxine: “Oh my stars!”

Rocco: “That means you’re happy, right?”

Maxine: “Of course it does!”

She crossed over to Rocco and weaved her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies close. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and he met her in the middle, kissing her full on the mouth and sending goosebumps down her arms. The other Islanders erupted in applause. They let each other go and took a seat together with the others.

Gary: “Guess I’m last.” He looked between the two girls and signed. “I didn’t reckon going at the end would be this hard, to be honest. I mean, one of you girls is going home based on my decision, but that’s the way it has to be, right?” He glanced at Rocco. “And someone already chose the girl I was originally going to pick… Still, it is what it is and I’m open to giving this girl a chance and keeping my options open. I’d like to couple up with this girl because she gets what this is all about. I’m interested in what she has to say. Plus, she’s flames. So, the girl I want to couple up with is… Marisol.”

Marisol: “Thanks babe.”

Hannah’s shoulders sagged. She looked like she might cry. Everyone clapped as Marisol walked over to Gary and kissed his cheek. Only Lottie wasn’t clapping.

Maxine: “Congrats, both of you.”

Marisol: “Thanks, hun.”

Everyone turned to look at Hannah, standing on her own before the group.

Hannah: “I…I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe I’m going home!” Her phone beeped, she held it up with shaky hands and started reading out loud… **“Hannah, your time on Love Island has come to an end. Please pack your bags and get ready to leave the Villa immediately.”**

Lottie: “Oh my gosh, babe!”

Lottie got up and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Maxine got up and joined them, hugging them both.

Lottie: “It won’t be the same without you here. I’m going to miss you, like, so much. You brought the loveliest energy in here with you. Who’s going to be the sunshine to my moonlight now?” Lottie sniffled and they let go.

One by one, the other Islanders got up and started flocking around Hannah, showering her in hugs and kind words. Eventually, they all let her go pack.

The islanders all gathered outside to say bid Hannah farewell. Saying goodbye to Hannah made Maxine realize how lucky she was. It very well could have been her leaving. A single teardrop escaped her eye as she watched Hannah leave. Rocco noticed and silently brushed the tear away with his finger. He took her hand and everyone went back inside.

Maxine was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth when Priya entered. A moment passed before she smiled.

Priya: “Oh, hi. I can come back when you’re done.”

Maxine spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

Maxine: “There’s no need. I’m almost done. “

Priya: “Oh.” She crossed over to the other sink and took out her toothbrush. Their eyes met in the mirror.

Maxine: “How are you holding up?”

Priya: “Well, recouplings were never gonna be straightforward were they? But that’s all part of the game. I’m just glad I get to stay.” She sighed and examined her toothbrush. “To be fair, I reckon being with Ibrahim could be alright. He’s such a sort, you know. Me and Rocco never really clicked. Are you happy to be back with him?”

Maxine: “I am. I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you two. Maybe it will with Ibrahim.”

Priya: “Well, at least you’re happy. I just wanna say, I hope we can be friends after all this. I just wanted to make it clear there were no hard feelings. Friendship should be worth more than some guy drama. So, are we good?”

Maxine: “Of course, hun. Water under the bridge.”

Priya: “Glad to hear it. Let’s put this whole thing behind us.”

They smiled at each other and Maxine left to go put her pajamas on. Rocco ran over to her as she arrived in the bedroom. He looked like he was about to say something, but paused noticing her nightwear.

Rocco: “That material looks so exotic, Maxine. Anyway, what I wanted to say was… you’re just in time.”

Maxine: “Oh? For what?”

Rocco: “We’re deciding on who should get the best bed. The corner one.” The others were arguing over who should get it. Rocco leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You wanna try and get the corner bed? You know… so it’s less like everyone is watching us.” He blushed a little. She thought it was friggin’ adorable.

Maxine looked around the room and spotted Marisol eyeing the bed. She ran across the room and thew herself onto the bed.

Maxine: “Argument settled.”

Gary: “Well, that’s one way to do it.”

Maxine: “Snooze you lose.”

She slid beneath the sheets. Rocco climbed in on the other side and grinned at her. The sheets were cool, but his body was warm.

Rocco: “Nice job getting the best bed!” The other islands started to get settled in the bed, turning their attention to each other. Eventually, the lights went off. The duvet rustled as Rocco turned in her direction, his voice a whisper.

Rocco: “I almost can’t believe I’m here in this bed with you. Part of me was so worried someone else was going to pick you. I know Gary wanted to."

He shuffled closer to her until their legs touched. His body next to hers sent shivers down her spine. His gaze flitted down to her lips a moment before meeting her eyes. He reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her face. She smiled and leaned forward until her lips brushed his. He smiled against her lips and tilted his head forward to close the gap. Their mouths moved together feverishly, desperately, stealing her breath away. His hands moved slowly down her back, stopping at her waist. He grabbed hold of the fabric of her negligee and began to lift it up, the other hand slid underneath her panties and squeezed her ass. She gasped softly in surprise. He pushed his body against hers and she could feel him harden, he moaned a little against her mouth. The sound of giggling made them suddenly realize where they were and they pulled apart.

Rocco: "We should stop now while we still can, but damn, Maxine, I don't want to."

He groaned as he removed his hand from her underwear, leaned back and wrapped his arms around her.

Maxine: "To be continued." She smirked and rested her head on his chest.

Rocco: "I really hope so. Good night, gorgeous."

Maxine: "Good night, Rocco."

She fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.


	4. The Villa: Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an explicit sex scene. Just thought I'd warn you.

After having had fallen asleep rather peacefully, Maxine tossed and turned most of the night. The sound of Noah snoring prevented her from ever reaching R.E.M. She looked over at Rocco sleeping. He had kicked off his sheets to the bottom of the bed, revealing his chiseled body. His hands rested cupped over his lower abs. His face, the picture of serenity. Maxine wondered what he was dreaming about, probably being in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, sitting around a campfire. She smiled softly, gently brushing his messy hair away from his eyes. He smiled a little but did not wake. She looked around the room, it looked like no one else was awake. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom.

As Maxine was brushing her teeth she heard talking coming from the bedroom. She opened the door to listen. Lottie and Gary were going at each other because he had picked Marisol instead of Hannah last night. Maxine rolled her eyes, spat out her toothpaste, rinsed out her mouth and then joined them. The others were also starting to wake up at this point. Rocco rubbed the sleep from his eyes, a frown on his face.

Rocco: “Whoa, guys. This is a really bad vibe to start the day with.”

Gary: “It’s Lottie who should calm down, mate.” Marisol touched his arm to calm him down but he shrugged it off. “No. I have every right to be upset. I’ve barely woken up and Lottie is already on my case. “ He stopped and looked around the room at everyone looking at him. His frown slowly turned into a grin. “Ha! I’m not going to let her ruin my day.” He jumped up and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go lift something heavy.”

He slammed the door shut. For a moment, everyone was silent.

Bobby: “Well, that was awkward.”

Rocco: “Yeah, it’s been less than a week and the energy in here is already completely out of whack.” He turned and looked at Maxine. “At least we have each other.” He smiled.

Maxine: “Thank goodness.” Suddenly a phone started beeping.

Rocco: “Oh! I’ve got a text. **Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for a couples brunch in the garden!**”

Bobby: “Brunch! My second favorite meal of the day, after dessert of course.”

Noah: “Someone should go get Gary.”

Maxine made her way to the dressing room to go get ready. She slipped on a sexy little leopard print bikini, combed her hair, did her makeup and left. She had just stepped outside when Rocco grabbed her around the waist.

Rocco: “C’mon slowpoke! It’s brunch time.”

He led her towards the lawn. As they stepped further outside they all saw the lawn laid out with gorgeously set tables for two. A buffet table laden with delicious pastries, cereals, and fruit juices sat proudly above them.

Rocco: “I like to experience a variety of foods, but I can’t start the day with anything too heavy, it upsets my stomach.”

He scanned the table and picked up a grapefruit, threw it up in the air and caught it before setting it back down.

Rocco: “Perfect. Is there anything here you like the look of?”

Maxine: “You.” She winked at him and he laughed. “But I could go for some melon right now. I’m the same, I can’t eat anything heavy first thing in the morning.”

Rocco: “Ooh yeah, it’s hard to beat the refreshment of melon. Let’s grab some. I’m famished!”

He grabbed a plate and started selecting. Nearby, Marisol and Hope were whispering. It was just loud enough for Maxine to hear.

Hope: “It’s only been one evening, babes.”

Marisol: “I know, but I was expecting to feel something different… that certain spark, you know?”

Hope: “Oh, here’s Maxine. Do you want her take on it?”

Marisol: “Actually yeah. Maxine, can I get your opinion? So with you and Rocco, are you feeling, you know ‘The Spark’?”

Maxine smiled softly and glanced over at him a moment. He seemed deep in thought as he was looking over the different food choices. She thought about the kisses they shared and how electric his touch was. She was already falling for him and it had only been a few days.

Maxine: “Yes, there’s something there…”

Marisol: “That’s good to hear. I know it’s only been an evening, but I thought I’d feel something immediately. I mean, I didn’t feel it with Bobby, but I’ve not got it with Gary yet either. What do you think, Maxine?”

Maxine: “I felt it with Rocco right away. Without the spark, you’ve got problems. That spark is how you know you’re onto something. Without it, how can you be sure?”

Marisol: “That’s what I was afraid of. I just thought things would feel different now that we’re with the people we want to be with. You know? I found Gary so hot before, and he seems super sweet. Why am I now not feeling it? I guess I should be getting back to him. I knew I could count on you for help.”

She picked up her plate and headed back to her table. Hope also went back to hers. Rocco came over, his plate stacked high with grapefruit and melon.

Rocco: “I saw that you got sidetracked, so I picked you up some melon as well. Didn’t want you to miss out. Let’s sit down.”

They went to an empty table and sat down to eat. At first, no one says anything, they just ate in silence. Rocco shifted in his seat. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again.

Rocco: “So tell me what’s it like being a musician? I enjoy playing my guitar and singing around a campfire with a few people, but I couldn’t imagine singing in front of thousands.”

Maxine: “It’s where my passion lies, but it can be really tiring. When you travel, you see someplace you want to stop and you just stop, I can’t do that. I’m on a schedule. I have to be in a certain place and a certain time, not only for concerts but for interviews and just making appearances to keep fans happy. Plus, there’s a lot of pressure from record labels. Still, most days I enjoy it. Seeing people singing your songs and getting letters from fans telling you how much your music means to you, it’s a great feeling.”

Rocco: “I’m glad you enjoy it. So few people seem to find a job they love… “ His voice trailed off and his eyes darked a moment before looking back at her and flashing her a smile.

Maxine: “Anyway, enough about me. What’s your main goal in life?”

Rocco: “Wow, you ask the big stuff. What do you think it is?”

Maxine: “Freedom, and not having to decide.”

Rocco: “I couldn’t have put it better myself. I don’t like holding myself back with rules and expectations. I see life as a road, you know? I’m just along for the journey. Maybe you’ll be there with me…” He shifted in his seat and fiddled with his fork before speaking again. “Alright, I’ve got another question. You know people get that feeling when they’re with the right person?”

Maxine: “Funny, I was just talking about ‘the spark’ with Marisol earlier.”

Rocco: “Oh, right. Well… do you think we have it? Or something like it?”

Maxine: “One-hundred percent. I definitely feel something.”

Rocco: “That’s a relief. I’m glad it’s not just me.” He put his food down and rested his chin against his hands. “Actually, I do have one more question for you…what drew you to me? Like, when you were standing there, looking at all us guys. Why me?”

Maxine looked at him, the way his wavy chestnut hair hung into his eyes made him look boyish and a little wild. She smiled softly, fighting the urge to run her fingers through that hair.

Maxine: “That is a good question, and I don’t really have an answer for you. I just looked at you and felt a pull, like a magnet. I feel it now, sitting here with you. Maybe our souls knew each other in a past life. Or maybe I just think you are insanely attractive.”

She gave him a sultry stare. He laughed and winked at her before picking up a piece of grapefruit with his fingers and popping it into his mouth. He then reached over and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Rocco: “I’m glad we got to do this. It’s been good to get to know you better. Wouldn’t say so?”

Maxine: “Yes, Rocco, it’s been good to get to know me better too.” He laughed.

Rocco: “I’m glad you agree.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Anyway, I think you and I may have something really special. I feel so comfortable around you. Like I can just be myself.”

They finished their brunch in comfortable silence. When it was over, Maxine went to lounge on one of the sunbeds, she watched as Rocco floated on the surface of the pool. The peace was interrupted by the sound of a phone beeping.

Marisol: “I’ve got a text!!!** Islanders! It’s time to see your true colors – who’s squeaky clean and who likes to get down and dirty. P.S. The winner of this challenge will get to choose someone to share some luxury ice lollies with.**”

They all make their way to the challenge area. On the right are large buckets willed with different colored slime. Each bucket has a boy’s name on it. On the left are see-through jugs with the girls’ names on them. Between them is a large paddling pool.

Gary: “You ever arrive at a place and suddenly get that, ‘this ain’t gonna end well’ feeling?”

Maxine: “I’ve got a text! **Islanders, in today’s challenge the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys – you will each be colored in a different color slime. Girls – you will need to create a new color, by mixing the slime from two of the boys and getting it into your jugs. You must do this without using your hands. The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will with the challenge and the ice lollies.**”

The boys took their places in the giant paddling pool with their partners close behind.

Rocco: “You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve been covered in slime, but last time was more cleansing.”

Maxine: “Like, in one of those exotic Sulphur mud baths?”

Rocco: “What?” No, I mean when I was getting my van cleaned and accidentally got covered in this strange cleaning agent. My skin squeaked for, like, a week…”

Maxine giggled and picked up the slime bucket with Rocco’s name on it. She dumped it all over him. The rest of the girls did the same to their partners before they all moved over to the measuring jugs. Noah and Gary are red, Rocco and Ibrahim are blue, and Bobby stands alone in yellow. With their partners positively oozing with excitement, the girls wait to see what color they need to create. Maxine needed to make purple. She looked at the boys and planned ahead. She will need red and blue. She looked at Rocco and Gary. All the girls got ready, stances were taken as if it were an Olympic sport.

Hope: “CHARGE!!”

The boys braced for impact as all the girls charged towards them. An almighty wet slap thundered across the paddling pool as bodies collided in an explosion of goop. Rocco stood in a starfish poise away from the others, waiting.

Rocco: “This is gonna be fun.”

Maxine sees Marisol running for Rocco and jumps in front of her.

Rocco: “Do what you want with me, babe.”

She rubbed her chest against his. He folded his arms around her, pulling her into a slimy embrace.

Maxine: “Careful! I can’t use my hands, babe.”

Rocco: “Isn’t that a shame.”

He kissed her cheek as he let her go. She was completely covered in his blue slime.

Rocco: “I didn’t realize you were so talented. Maybe we should go somewhere private later?”

He winked at her and she winked back, biting her lower lip seductively. Maxine still needed red. She moved away from Rocco and headed for Gary. She watched as Marisol starting rubbing herself on Rocco. Maxine shook her head and guessed she needed to make purple too. Maxine slowly shimmied up and down Gary’s body. Gary stopped her mid-shimmy. He moved his fingers to her stomach and felt him caress her, it tickled a little and she laughed. She looked down, Gary had drawn a smiley face on her belly.

Gary: “My masterpiece.” He winked at her. He was really getting into it.

She glanced at Rocco and Marisol, he was smearing her body slowly with more slime. Looked like they were really getting into it too. It was just a game, right? Might as well enjoy it. Maxine moved closer as she swayed her hips against his making sure his slime mixed completely with hers, their eyes locked.

Gary: “It’s going to be hard to beat this challenge…”

She winked and gently pushed him away with her hips, leaving him red-faced and flustered. She looked down at herself, all covered in purple goop. She was finished, and made her way back to her jug, careful not to slip and fall. She wondered a second how she was going to get the slime off her and into the jug, then she looked over at Rocco.

Maxine: “Babe! Quick, get this slime off me.”

He made his way over to her.

Hope: “Hang on, the text said we couldn’t use our hands.”

Maxine: “It said the girls couldn’t use their hands.” She winked at her.

Marisol: “Why didn’t I think of that?”

Rocco: “ My my, aren’t you a filthy one?” He looked her up and down, his eyes burning with desire.

Rocco wiped the slime off her body and into the jug. Once the jug was full he continued to slowly wipe the slime off her, his hands roaming all over her body, he moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek… and then, Maxine’s phone beeped. He signed and stepped back.

Maxine: “I got a text!! **Maxine, as the Islander with the most slime that closets resembled your assigned color, you win today’s challenge and the ice lollies.**”

Rocco: “Nice one!” His eyes were full of pride and longing.

Everyone started to clap, sending more slime flying and then they all ran off to the showers. Rocco took Maxine’s hand and held her back. He whispered in her ear. His voice sinfully dark and deep.

Rocco: “Want to share showers? I just really want to get you alone right now.”

She smirked and ran a finger down his slime-covered chest, stopping right above the waist of his swim trunks.

Maxine: “I’d like that.”

They slowly made their way to the bathroom and waited for everyone else to finish. Eventually, they were alone and they went inside. She stood with her back against the door and he moved closer to her. His gaze raked her body, desire burned in his eyes. He tilted his head, his breath skimming over her lips, making her shiver.

Rocco: “Let’s get in the shower.”

He took her hand and led her to the shower. He turned the water on and they slipped inside. Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and yanked him towards her, kissing him deeply. His eyes widened before closing with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his heartbeat quickening with hers. He pushed her up against the tile wall, kissing her passionately, his tongue overtaking her. She shifted restlessly against him. She guided his hands to her hips and jumped, her legs wrapping around him. He held her up, his weight pressing her to the wall, anchoring her and he kissed her over and over, moaning against her lips. The warm water was washing the slime away as her hands traveled up and down his back, careful not to scratch. He stopped kissing her lips and moved to her neck, sucking gently at her flesh. She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted him bad. She unwrapped her legs from him and tugged at his swim trunks. He took the hint and slid them off, kicking them away as they slid down to his ankles. She pressed her body against him, feeling his hard erection between her legs. Still kissing her neck, he reached back and removed her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor. His hands made their way to her breasts, teasing her nipples until they hardened at his touch. She moaned softly, not wanting anyone to hear. One hand slid down her body and made its way to her bikini. He stopped kissing her neck and slowly made his way down. Stopping at her breasts, he captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. She threw her head back and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out, running her hands through his wet hair. His hands pushed at her bikini, she shimmed a little to help them slide down. His hands traveled down her legs and then back up, cupping her ass. He stopped sucking and went back up, looking into her eyes.

Rocco: “We need to stop a moment. I need to get a condom.”

She nodded and he let her go, stepped out of the shower and ran across the bathroom to grab a condom. He quickly tore open the package and went back into the shower to join her. She took the condom from him.

Maxine: “Let me do it.”

He smirked as she took it out of the package. He groaned as her fingers softly brushed against his shaft, making it twitch in anticipation. She slid it on slowly and he bit his lip as she watched her. As soon as it was completely on he pressed her back against the wall, kissing her hard and full of passion and desire. Their tongues danced together and his hands grabbed her ass again and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and she felt his erection against her throbbing slit. One hand left her and he grabbed his penis and guided it towards her opening. She gasped into his mouth as he slowly entered her, filling her. He let himself go and used his free hand to steady himself as his other pushed her ass so she was even closer and he could go in deeper. They kept on kissing, swallowing each other’s moans as he began to thrust inside her. She moved along with him, matching his rhythm. Soon, it intensified, she held onto him tighter as they moved faster and faster, shockwaves of pleasure filling her body over and over. Again and again, he thrusts to the rhythm of the water beating down on their bodies. He stopped kissing and threw his head back, pressing his lips together to keep from moaning as he exploded. She exploded right along with him and collapsed against him, her head falling against his shoulder. He held her a moment longer and kissed the top of her head. She unwrapped her legs from him. He was breathless as he spoke.

Rocco: “Wow. That was incredible. You are incredible. I guess we should get dressed and join the others, they are probably wondering where we are. Plus, we have ice lollies to eat.”

He let her go and stepped back, looking at her naked body. He bit his lip and smiled softly.

Rocco: “You are so gorgeous. I really hope we can do this again sometime soon.”

Maxine: “I hope so too.”

She laughed a little, leaned forward and kissed him softly, he smiled against her lips. They slowly got dressed and made sure no more slime lingered on their bodies or hide inside their hair. He couldn’t keep his hands off her as they dried each other, sneaking in a few kisses to her lips and neck. He took her hand and they made their way outside to join the others.

The other islanders were all on the lawn, they all smirked at Maxine and Rocco knowingly as they joined in.

Lottie: “Well, well, look who decided to join us.” She winked at Maxine.

Bobby slapped Rocco playfully on the back and handed him an ice lollie.

Bobby: “Need to cool down?”

Maxine and Rocco blushed a little and sat down on the lawn. Hope handed her a lollie too. They all went back to talking about whatever it was they were talking about before. Maxine and Rocco sucked on their lollies in silence, glancing at each other and smiling from time to time. When they finished, he winked at her and she giggled before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and held her. The sun was setting and they all became silent as they watched the colors forming across the sky. Eventually, the girls all went inside to get ready for bed.

After getting dressed, Maxine walked into the bedroom, Rocco was sitting on their bed, lost in thought. He smiled when he saw her.

Rocco: “Hey Maxine. Would you like a massage?”

Maxine: “You just want an excuse to get your hands on me again.”

Rocco: “Is that so wrong? Here, lie down on the bed.”

She lied down on her stomach. He gently brushed her hair away from her back and bushed his fingers against her skin. He slowly began to rub her shoulders. His fingers dug into all the right spots and it was clear he had done this more than a few times.

Rocco: “This one time, while traveling throughout Croatia, I did a skillshare. I taught this hench masseuse how to fix his car, and he taught me to how to give a proper massage. So, if this sucks, blame him is what I’m saying.”

Maxine: “Oh it’s far from sucking. This feels incredible.”

Rocco: “I’m glad.” A huge smile spreading on his lips.

His fingers trickled down her side, sending shivers coursing up her body. They came to rest just above her hips, and for a second, she wasn’t sure where they were going to go next. Then he rolled them up her back, melting away all tension. Several long, wonderful minutes float by. She was almost at the point of falling asleep when she felt the pressure on her back ease.

Rocco: “All done.”

She turned and found him sitting beside her on the smile, smiling down at her.

Maxine: “Come here you.”

Rocco: “Oh?”

She reached up and pulled him down to her. She traced her fingers along his jawline before guiding his face towards hers until their lips touched. It was a quick kiss, but it sent a shock of electricity down her body. He shivered a moment, feeling it too. He smiled against her lips and they pulled apart.

Rocco: “I just love kissing you. We’ve got this raw chemistry. You don’t just get that with anyone.”

He helped her get under the covers as the other Islanders came in. He climbed in beside her. Everyone said their goodnights. Rocco moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his breath as he whispered in her ear.

Rocco: “Goodnight, Maxine. I know what I’ll be dreaming about tonight.”

He kissed the top of her head and she took one of his hands in hers, lifting it up to her lips and kissing the knuckle.

Maxine: “Goodnight, Rocco.”

And they fell asleep in each other’s arms, dreaming of steamy showers…


End file.
